Mejor Tarde Que Nunca
by Twinaticaas
Summary: Se que es estúpido pensar: si él no está contigo en San Valentín, el tipo simplemente no te quiere, pero la verdad no puedo evitarlo y la otra verdad es que sencillamente no puedo enfadarme con Edward By: Nachita !
1. Chapter 1

Me deje caer en la cama totalmente cansada, triste, sola y patéticamente enamorada. Se que es estúpido pensar: si él no está contigo en San Valentín, el tipo simplemente no te quiere, pero la verdad no puedo evitarlo y la otra verdad es que sencillamente no puedo enfadarme con Edward. Verán

Edward y yo llevamos 2 años casados, fuimos novios 3, nos conocimos hace 8 y estoy completamente enamorada de él desde los 10 años… tengo 26. Nuestra historia de amor es bellísima pero ese no es el caso ahora.

Edward y yo SIEMPRE celebramos el día del amor a lo grande, grandes fiestas, grandes cenas, grandes regalos, grandes… demostraciones de amor pero, este año fue diferente

Hace 5 días Edward recibió una llamada urgente de Inglaterra, donde se encontraban sus padres, avisándoles que la tía que habían ido a visitar había fallecido , ella no era muy cercana a el pero de todas formas fue y aunque me pidió, no , más bien rogo , ir con el yo no pude porque cuidaría de mi sobrina Vanessa

Eso ocurrió el 13 de febrero y hoy 18 aun no vuelve

Me llama todos los días, mando flores el día de San Valentín además de una hermosa tarjeta pero realmente me dolió que no estuviera conmigo

El se seguía disculpando por estar ahí más bien por la diversión de conocer Inglaterra que por guardar el luto de su tía y hace una hora, cuando llamo me moleste con y discutimos esos 60 min, si, ambos éramos tercos y no daríamos nuestro brazo a torcer

Trate de dormir un poco, por lo cansada que estaba a pesar de que fueran las 12 del día y hubiera un brillante sol afuera, yo no había pegado un ojo en la noche pensando en Edward pero esperaba poder hacerlo ahora , ni siquiera me preocupe por hacer algo de comer. De todas formas estaría sola

Soñé que el venia, que se recostaba conmigo, me besaba y me hacía el amor como tantas otras veces entre muchos te amo

Abrí mis ojos perezosamente y mire mi reloj de mano. Había dormido 6 horas. Wow.

Me levante y me dirigí a la cocina porque moría de hambre. Me hice unos huevos con tocino y tostada además de un jugo de naranja. Cuando terminé de lavar todo tocaron el timbre

Me hice ilusiones, de verdad pensé que era Edward, pero no

Un hombre vestido de un corazón, con globos en una mano, y una caja de chocolates en la otra me sonreía fielmente, ya sabía de que se trataba

-¿Isabella Swan?- pregunto aun sonriente

-si

-tengo una entrega para usted de Edward Cullen- suspire

-vale

El hombre me entrego los regalos y me hizo firmar que los había recibido antes de irse

Amarre los globos a una silla y abrí la caja de chocolates. Sonreí cuando encontré la nota

"Se que leerás esta nota de inmediato apenas llegue, te conozco y sé que si de estos chocolates se trata no esperaras. Te amo Bella, en tu corazón sabes que lo hago cariño, lamento no haber estado ahí para nuestro San Valentín, y sé que soy un completo idiota, no me gusta que discutamos y menos cuando se que tienes motivos para estar molesta. Créeme que se que globos, chocolates y una nota cursi de este tonto enamorado no te serán suficientes para perdonarme pero espero que el próximo regalo que te llegara lo sea

Te amo más que a mi propia vida Bella mía

Siempre tuyo

Edward "

Suspire

¿Que había hecho yo para merecerlo?

Pero espera… ¿otro regalo?

Sonó el timbre

Cuando abro la puerta la imagen más graciosa que he visto en mi vida está en frente de mi

Edward Cullen

Vestido de Cupido

Ja

-espero que esto sea suficiente porque en verdad casi me arrepiento cuando oí a alguien gritarme en la calle "muy buen trasero hombre, ¿tu pañal es push up?"

Estalle en una gran risotada aun choqueada por la imagen

Había visto a Edward vestido de muchas maneras: marinero, escolar, policía, incluso vampiro pero esta simplemente le ganaba a todas

Su cabello bronce estaba despeinado como siempre, estaba descalzo y con el torso descubierto (lo cual era un hermoso regalo) es más, la única prenda que llevaba era el pañal, además de el arco y la flecha que llevaba en su mano izquierda ya que la derecha me ofrecía una rosa

Sonriente la recibí y él me miraba expectante

Justo en ese min se me ocurrió una genial idea

Me hice a un lado para darle a entender que entrara a la casa, lo hizo frunciendo el ceño

De paso mira de reojo su trasero mmm… entiendo la broma- pensé

Deje la rosa en el mesón de la cocina y luego fui a la sala sintiéndolo caminar atrás de mi

-¿no me dirás nada?- pregunto

-emmms… ¿Cómo estás?

-sobre el traje Bella

-aaaa emmms te ves lindo

-¿solo eso?

-emmms ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

-¡Isabella!

Me voltee y realmente me éxito lo que vi

Edward había tirado el arco con rabia al piso y se estaba sacando el pañal hasta quedar desnudo frente a mí, luego se acerco y me beso con rabia

Sus labios, oh por dios, como había olvidado sus labios, sus carnosos, cálidos y deliciosos labios que ahora se movían agresivos y pasionales contra los míos. Adentro su lengua en mi boca sin pedir permiso pero no me molesto en absoluto, es más, deje escapar un jadeo de placer. En ese instante me soltó y me miro directo a los ojos, de inmediato supe que mi juego se había acabado, justo cuando me perdí en sus orbes verdes

-ahora Bella ¿no me dirás nada?

-es muy lindo todo lo que hiciste

-¿y el traje?

-te ves extremadamente sexy con el

-¿me extrañaste?

-como si te hubieras ido por una eternidad

-¿esto fue suficiente para ganarme tu perdón?

-fue más que suficiente, no estaba enojada contigo

-¿me perdonas haber sido tan estúpido?- su voz ahora era tierna, mi Edward

-claro que si cariño

-¿me dejas llevarte a la cama y hacerte el amor?

-creí que nunca lo pedirías

Me sonrió y me beso cálidamente y no tan agresivo como antes pero igual de excitado

Me elevo obligándome a tomar su cintura con mis piernas y camino a la habitación

Sin dejarme se sentó en nuestra cama y comenzó a acariciarme los pechos por encima de la blusa

-no llevas sujetador- susurro con voz grave

-no esperaba visitas

-mmmm…

Me saco mi prenda para luego dejar mis labios y seguir el camino de mi cuello y clavícula hasta mis pechos donde mordió chupo y beso mis pezones

-mmm princesas… como las extrañe – se dirigió a mis pechos

Yo me reí y comencé a acariciar su polla con mis manos

El gimió pero no abandono su tarea

-recuéstate- le ordene pero él no lo hizo- hazlo Cullen me lo debes

Eso pareció convencerlo ya que me hizo caso

Gatee hasta él y me senté a horcadas en sus muslos tome su pene entre mis manos y lo masturbe. Luego lo puse en mi boca

-mmmm…. Be-lla, mm... No te… no pares…. Por fa-vor… mmm….

- shh… no pienso hacerlo amor, no tienes idea de cuánto extrañe al pequeño Eddie

El gimió mas fuerte, no le gustaba que le llamaran así, pero le encantaba que le pusiera ese nombre a su campeón

-aunque… de pequeño no tiene nada

- aaaahhh!

Si, lo excitaba que elogiara su miembro

-Bella… voy… voy a

-ya ya ya amor solo hazlo bebe

Y lo hizo, COMO LO HIZO

Su semen lleno mi boca y luego de tragarlo me incorpore

Edward esta con los ojos fijos en mi

-tienes... –dijo apuntando la comisura de mis labios

-oh- una gota de su semen estaba ahora en mi dedo, sin dudarlo lo lamí- ¿te dije que sigues igual de delicioso?

- mmmm…

Me tomo la cintura y me puso sobre él para besarlo

Gimió al sentir su sabor en mi boca y yo lo hice al sentir que su miembro volvía a endurecerse

-te extrañe amor- dijo mordiendo mi labio- jamás volveré a irme tanto tiempo, no merece la pena

-te amo Edward, te amare siempre

-yo también bella

Rodamos hasta que el quedo sobre mí, beso mi abdomen como si no hubiera mañana y la verdad no me importaba que este fuera el último día de mi vida si él seguía así

Me quito los jeans junto con las bragas e instintivamente abrí las piernas

-alguien esta ansiosa- se burlo

-solo hazlo Edward… por favor, no se a quien engañas si estas tan necesitado como yo- dije mientras acariciaba su pene despacio

- bella…

Separo mas mis piernas y se recostó sobre mi hasta que coloco su miembro en mi entrada pero en un momento dudo

-no tengo condón

-oh por dios!

Tome su trasero en mis manos y lo empuje logrando que me penetrara de una vez por todas

-ahh!- gimió. Nos quedamos así un momento, recordando el sentimiento de nuestros cuerpos unidos. Eleve mis caderas como señal de que comenzara a moverse y él, gracias a dios, entendió el mensaje

Comenzó a moverse lento, disfrutándolo , ahora solo existía el sonido de muestras caderas chocando y nuestros jadeos

-mírame- susurro. Yo tenía los ojos cerrados y no quería abrirlos- hazlo bella- y acaricio mi rostro

Cuando lo hice el estaba con sus orbes fijos en los míos, no recordaba lo hermoso que se veía con esas gotas de sudor en la frente

El estaba igual de embobado que yo, me miraba como un ciego al sol por primera vez

-te amo- dijimos al mismo tiempo, nos reímos y el comenzó a moverse más fuerte

- ahh… Edward… mas…

-mmm… ¿qué quieres amor? Dímelo

- mas… más rápido

-mmm…

Comenzamos a movernos desenfrenadamente y ya no pude seguir con los ojos abiertos por el placer que él me causaba

Sentí sus labios sobre los míos y nos besamos

Eso nos basto a ambos para explotar en un exquisito orgasmo

Quedo encima de mí regulando nuestras respiraciones

-solo, dame, unos segundos- dijo

-no te preocupes, no me, no me molestas

No replico pero 5 segundos después se recostó perezosamente a mi lado y me abrazo por la cintura atrayéndome a su cuerpo

Beso mi coronilla, mis mejillas y mis labios

-lo lamento- susurro

-no hay nada que perdonar

-fui un tonto

- sí, pero eres mi tonto y te amo

-siempre seré tuyo amor, feliz día de san Valentín, mejor tarde que nunca

-exacto, mejor tarde que nunca


	2. NOTA :)

Hola! Aquí Nacha 10/4 jajaj!

Bueno para ir al grano va a haber una pequeña continuación de este One-Shot pero (la historia completa) va a ser publicada en mi otro perfil de FF

Me pueden encontrar como fuckingspecial

Gracias por sus lindos cometarios! Los veo pronto 3


End file.
